1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an electrical connector of the type fixedly attached to printed circuit boards. More particularly the present invention is directed to a connector having the male pins or terminals of the connector designed to go through corresponding bores in printed circuit boards that are then soldered to said board permanently establishing the desired electrical connections.
More specifically the invention is directed to an electrical connector which offers a high degree of resistance to humidity and, consequent humidity caused corrosion in the male pins or terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is necessary to make a permanent multiple electrical connection on a printed circuit board, electrical connectors equipped with an electro-insulating body and having passing there through a number of male connector pins are used. These male connector pins extend outward from opposing surfaces of said body, so that the male connector pins on one side of said male terminal passing through the printed circuit board establish an electrical and mechanical connection by means of soldering said male connector pins to the printed circuit board. The other end of the male connector pins is used as a pin connector for subsequent connection complimentary female pin connector.
In certain practical applications of this type of electrical terminal connector, such as for example those used in the automotive industry, it is common to see the connector subjected to unfavorable environmental conditions. Such as, for example, humid environments, where the humidity generates corrosion of the male connector pins inserted into the printed circuit board.
More specifically the humidity generates electro-migration and corrosion effects, due to the different polarity existing between these male connector pins and the printed circuit board.
In accordance with one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the body of the terminal male connector has, preferably located at its body corners, support stanchions or legs that contact the surface of the printed circuit board when the connector is mounted on said printed circuit board, and which maintain the surface of the male terminal connector body slightly separated from said printed circuit board. Presently preferred is a separation distance of slightly less than about 1 mm. The interstices defined between the body of the connector and the printed circuit board, are filled with an electrically insulating resin fills and substantially seals this separation gap between the body of the connector and the mounting surface of the printed circuit board. This substantially eliminates the possibility of electro-migration and corrosion of the male connector pins of the terminal male connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the electro-insulating body of the male terminal connector has, on the surface opposite to the surface mounted to the printed circuit board, ring-shaped projections surrounding each of the male terminal pins. These ring-shaped projections establish barriers between the male terminal pins that substantially prevent or substantially retard the corrosion on this external side of the male terminal connector.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is presented a terminal pin corrosion resistant connector for permanent mounting on a printed circuit board comprising a connector body having a plurality of bores for receiving a plurality of male terminal pins, and having located on the surface of said connector body adapted for mounting on said printed circuit board, around each opening of each of said bores tubular projections extending a desired distance outward from said body, and having integral supports stanchions extending outward from said surface adapted for mounting on said printed circuit board of said body a distance greater than the desired distance of said tubular projections a plurality of male terminal pins having two ends mounted in said plurality of bores in said connector body further characterized as having a male terminal adapted to accept a complimentary female terminal plug on one end and a male terminal adapted to be fixedly mounted thorough bores in a printed circuit board on the other end; and a thermo-insulating and moisture barrier resin sealing said area defined by the difference in distance between said stanchions and said tubular projections after said connector has been fixedly attached to said printed circuit board thereby substantially sealing said terminal pins from corrosion.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is presented a terminal pin corrosion resistant connector as described hereinabove, wherein said connector body is further characterized as having around the openings of said bores on the body surface adapted for receiving a female plug a raised body surface defining recesses around each of said bores.